


Reedemption

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Redemption, Self-Sacrifice, Threats, implied/referenced child murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Gavin goes missing, abducted by a man who has and will harm him. However, nothing is as it seemsThis man wants to be found.(This is very rushed, please don't expect anything good.)





	Reedemption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunaclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaclipse/gifts).



> A/N: Requested by Lunaclipse. Hope this does your prompt justice!  
> Based on that headcanon that Connor, Richard, Hank, Gavin and Matthew are one big happy family. (Hank adopts Gavin, Gavin marries Richard, Connor marries Matthew)

 

_ “Dad…?” _

_ “Gavin?” _

_ “D-Did you watch the news?” _

_ “Yeah, fuck…” _

_ “He’s fucking out, Hank. He fucking escaped!” _

_ “He’s not gonna get you.” _

_ “But what if he does…?” _

_ “He won’t. He’s not gonna get you, I promise.” _

* * *

“Fowler’s 8 year old daughter is missing…” Hank whispered, noticing Gavin’s confused expression as he entered the DPD, only to see Fowler demanding everything from everyone.

“Fuck…”

“Obviously, the main suspects are the three guys that escaped prison last night.”

“Four… I-I mean, my Dad was with them, right…? He’s working with them, I know he is…”

“If he’s got any sense, he’ll keep the fuck away from you or he’ll end up straight back in there with an extended sentence.”

* * *

The morning dragged, which was why Gavin was more than grateful when his break finally rolled around. He slipped outside, like he usually did, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, he couldn’t breathe and before long, his vision went dark.

* * *

“Lieutenant.” Richard approached the two, followed by Connor. “We received a call… Xander has Gavin.”

* * *

It didn’t take long to trace the call back to an abandoned warehouse. It was easy, in fact. Too easy.

“DPD! Put your hands in the air!” Hank cried as he stormed into the building, Connor and Richard behind him. Gavin gasped from where Xander had him in a headlock, a gun pressed to his head.

“Don’t come any closer!” Xander cried, jamming the gun against Gavin’s temple. “Stay there!”

“Hank!” Gavin cried.

“Alright! Alright… Just… Put the fucking gun down.” Hank pleaded, stopping and holding his hands up. Richard and Connor stood frozen either side of Hank, their own guns raised, red LEDs spinning.

“Xander, put the gun down…” Richard spoke calmly, though it did nothing.

“I-I’m not gonna shoot him, okay? I-I just need to talk to you…”

“Put the gun down.” Richard tried again.

“It’s empty.” Xander suddenly pulled the trigger to prove it, earning cries from everyone. Gavin whimpered upon realizing he was still alive, while Connor and Richard struggled to get their red LEDs to stop flickering.

“Hank…”

“Gavin, it’s alright.” Hank reassured his sobbing kid before turned to Xander. “Why do this, if the gun is empty?”

“In case they’re watching…” Xander whispered. “I-I made it too easy for you to find me. They might have found me too…”

“Whose ‘they’?” Connor asked as Hank lowered his gun slightly. “Maybe we can help you.”

“I-I’m trying to help you!” Xander cried. “I know where Fowler’s daughter is!”

“You what? Why would you help us?!” Hank asked, pointing his gun again.

“When I heard those- those guys? Talking about escaping, I-I thought I was free. I earned their trust, a-and asked them to take me with them. They said on one condition: to be discussed after escaping. I-I thought ‘how bad could it be?’, you know?”

“Basically, you’re a fucking idiot and they made you kidnap Fowler’s daughter and take the fall for it.” Hank scowled.

“N-no…” Xander whispered. “They asked me to kill her.”

“The fuck…?” Hank lowered his gun. “Did you-?”

“No! I-I was  _ disgusting  _ with Gavin and I know that now, I know I’m better than the drugs and the alcohol and I-I don’t want to be… be  _ that  _ again… I-I just wanna go back to prison, anything but this.”

“Right, well… The first thing to do is let go of the kid you fucked up with.”

“O-okay…” Xander released Gavin, who wasted no time running straight to Hank. Hank grabbed him in a hug and pulled him back a few steps, eying Xander suspiciously.

“Okay, it’s okay…” Hank whispered, rubbing Gavin’s arm. “So… what now?”

“Th-they’re holding her at this address…” Xander reached forward, holding out a folded piece of paper. Richard strode over and took it, scanning the address.

“I will go and retrieve her.” Richard announced, turning to leave. As he did, pain shot through his shoulder, along with a splatter of blue.

“Richard!” Gavin struggled against Hank’s hold. Richard glanced up, coming face to face with a tall, dark haired man. He smirked, cocking the gun and pressing the barrel against Richard’s forehead.

“Everyone drop your guns, or I’m gonna split this android in half.” Connor dropped the gun without hesitation, as did Richard. Hank hesitantly dropped his to the ground, holding Gavin close as Xander slowly lowered his to the floor. 

“If you move, android, I’ll kill you, and everyone in this room. You fucking understand me?” The man growled. Richard nodded, earning a wicked smile as the man turned from Richard to Xander. “This wasn’t part of our arrangement, Xander.” The man smirked. “I’m gonna have to make you pay.”

“I never agreed to kill anyone…” Xander whispered. 

“Come on, Xani.” The man sneered, pushing the gun harder against Richard’s forehead. “You agreed to do whatever we asked outside of that prison. You beat your own kid for 10 years. Killing one can’t be too hard for you.”

“Shut up…” Xander grabbed his gun and held it up to the man, his hands trembling.

“You gonna shoot me with your empty gun, Xani?” The man chuckled. “Try this one, it’s loaded.”

Time seemed to slow down for everyone as the man swung his gun from Richard’s head to Xanders, pulling the trigger. The bullet tore through the air as Gavin pushed away from Hank, throwing himself into the path of the bullet. 

Pain ripped through Gavin, along with the bullet, shooting from his chest and up his spine. He gasped, falling back from the force, only for a pair of arms to wrap around his abdomen, slowly lowering him to the floor.

If Gavin hadn’t been trying to fight the pain and its lure of death, he’d have seen Richard smack the gun from the man as armed police officers stormed in to apprehend the man while Richard spoke to the Captain. 

He’d have seen Connor grabbing his gun off the floor and firing without hesitation, shooting the man in the leg and bringing him to the ground.

He did see Hank kneel in front of him, pulling off his jacket and pushing it against the bullet wound, crying out Gavin’s name. He couldn’t hear him, but he knew he was talking, he could see his mouth moving. 

But if Hank was in front of him, who was holding him…?

Gavin gasped in pain, blinking back tears as he looked up at the man he’d just taken a bullet for.

His asshole excuse of a Father.

“Why did you do that?!” Xander snapped. But it wasn’t angry, or threatening… In fact, he looked devastated, heartbroken and  _ confused  _ by the thought that the kid he treated like scum had just taken a bullet for him.

“Because he’s a better fucking man than you’ll ever be.” Hank spat. “But… you did good today… I guess people  _ can  _ change.”

“D-Dad…?”

“Yeah?” Hank and Xander both perked up before freezing, staring at each other. Gavin chuckled despite the pain.

“Hank…”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Tell Richard to play Despacito.” Gavin smirked.

“Fuck you, Gavin, you’re not dying, don’t be so dramatic.” Hank tried to keep a brave face. “You ain’t dying for this wankstain.”

“I’m gonna be with Mom…” Gavin whispered, closing his eyes. “I want Mom…”

“Hey, hey, no…” Hank whispered, leaning over and shaking the man awake.

Whenever Gavin said he wanted his Mom, Hank knew things were serious… Gavin took 2 sick days on the same two dates every year: The date of his Mother’s birth, and the date of her death. He’d lie in bed and spend most of the day crying, begging for his Mom, trying to wake up from a life that wasn’t a dream.

“Gavin, stay awake.” Xander shook him roughly. “You can’t leave this now, your life, your family… They need you, a-and you deserve them…”

“An ambulance is here.” Richard whispered, kneeling beside Gavin. “I am going to lift you up, Gavin.”

“‘Kay, Mom…”

Richard’s urgency grew at the slip as he pulled Gavin, bridal style, into his arms and carried him out of the building to the ambulance. Connor approached Hank.

“We should take Xander and the criminal to the station.”

“Yeah, sure…” 

* * *

“Mom…?” Gavin whimpered, blinking his eyes open.

_ God, why was it so white…? _

“Sorry, Kid.” 

“Hank.” Gavin forced a smile. Hank smiled back, squeezing Gavin’s hand.

“You’re in hospital. You gave us a scare, kid.” Hank chuckled. “The boys are all conked out, look.” He indicated behind him.

Connor and Matthew were sleeping on the windowsill, heads resting against one another, while Richard slept in an armchair next to Hank. All their LEDs were red. Hank pointed at Richard. 

“This one has been an absolute fucking nightmare. I don’t know how you managed to tame him, he’s so fucking difficult.”

“Where’s Dad…?”

“Prison.” Hank forced a smile. “You didn’t owe him anything, you know? You should have let him get shot.”

“But then I’d be as bad as him…” Gavin whispered. “I could have let him die… or I could have saved him. He’d let me die, tried to in fact, so I knew I had to do it.”

“Once upon a time, he’d let you die… but he didn’t today. He kept you awake until the ambulance arrived. He’s called here three times to ask how you’re doing.”

“So… what? He’s redeemed himself, is that it?” Gavin asked.

“No, not at all. Fucker doesn’t deserve anything after what he did to you when you were a kid. But he’s trying. That’s more than most asshole fathers do.”

“Did… you have an asshole father?” Gavin blinked. Hank just chuckled.

“I got an asshole Son, and he’s gonna know what he’s put me through once we get out of here.” Hank chuckled, ruffling Gavin’s hair. Gavin scoffed.

“Get the fuck off me, old man.”


End file.
